


More Than a Flesh Wound:  A Missing Scene from The City on the Edge of Forever

by DoctorBeth



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBeth/pseuds/DoctorBeth
Summary: Spock needs electronics for his primitive computer if he is to determine whether Edith Keeler must die or not. But obtaining those electronics is not a simple, or easy, task after he is attacked and has to hide his injuries from the people of New York.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	More Than a Flesh Wound:  A Missing Scene from The City on the Edge of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a much larger story which I wrote as a part of a collection of Spock hurt comfort stories called "Let Me Help". If you are interested in more information about this collection, contact me here or follow me on tumblr at doctorbethblog.

Spock was pleased. He had bought all the replacement parts he required and had some money left over. He had been delayed, but he should make it back well before dark.

Steffi ran up and started walking next to Spock. “Good evening, Mister Spock. Did you find the parts you needed?” she asked.

“I did indeed. You have been most helpful. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. 

“It’s getting late. You should be home.”

“I know.” Steffi looked down. “I just wanted to – ” She stopped. She had been very reticent when Spock had asked her about her home. He suspected she did not have one.

He was considering the possibility of the failure of the mission and having to stay in this time period. The dilemma was minimizing his impact on the timeline should the mission fail. If they had to stay he would try to help children like Steffi.

Steffi stopped walking abruptly and Spock also stopped, startled. “Mr. Spock?” she said softly.

“Yes, I see them.” Four men, stepped out of the shadows and surrounded them. He turned to Steffi. “Run home now, Steffi.”

“But – ”

“Now.” Spock knew he could evade them, but he had to protect Steffi and not hurt them. He recognized one of the men from work. His name was Harry. Steffi hesitated.

“Well, Spock, I know you got paid today and I want your money,” the man in front growled and pulled out a knife. The other three formed a circle around them and one carried a bat.

Spock carefully placed his bag of purchases down. “There is no need for violence. I will give you the money.”

“Good. Give me your coat as well,” he demanded.

Spock reached into his pocket and pulled out the money. Harry stepped forward and grabbed the money from Spock’s hand. He counted briefly. “Where’s the rest? I know you got paid today and even got a sweet bonus because of your special hands. That bonus was supposed to be mine.”

Spock said nothing.

“You didn’t spend it already, did you?” Harry looked down at the bag and nudged it with his foot. “Don’t tell me you spent it on this junk?” 

The situation was rapidly deteriorating. It was going to end in a physical altercation. “I have no wish to hurt you,” Spock said.

“Hurt us?” Harry laughed and grinned at his friends. “There’s four of us and one of you.” The other men also laughed. 

Harry’s expression turned hard again. “Give me your coat. At least I’ll get something out of this nutjob.”

Spock pulled off his coat and handed it to Harry.

Harry grabbed it and tossed it to the man on Spock’s right who put it on. “Thanks for your donation,” the man said and grinned.

It happened so fast, that Spock did not have time to react. One of the men grabbed Steffi and she screamed. Spock had not anticipated that their first move would be to grab the innocent girl. He was distracted and Harry used that opportunity to slash Spock along his ribs with the knife and blood flowed down his side. Harry stepped back startled by the sight of the green blood and Spock lunged forward and gave him the nerve pinch. Spock turned, alerted by movement behind him and was struck in the right shoulder with the bat. He grabbed the bat and pulled the man off balance and threw him into the man who took Spock’s coat. Both men fell and didn’t move. Steffi was fighting the man like a wildcat and the man, seeing his friends collapse, let her go and ran off. 

A policeman’s whistle pierced the air. Spock hugged his side with his hand trying to hide the blood, but Steffi was looking at him with round eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens next, you ask? How does Spock hide in the cold of New York? Does Kirk find him? If you want to find out, this story is continued in a larger collection called "Let Me Help", so if you would like to read the rest please contact me here or follow me on tumblr at doctorbethblog. You can also find out more here on my Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/beth.singer.14


End file.
